W.O.R.M.S. 2: Endgame
W.O.R.M.S. 2: Endgame - sequel serialu ''W.O.R.M.S. - Jednostka Specjalna'', stworzony przez [[Ziomaletto|'Ziomaletta']]. Streszczenie fabuły Rok 2015. Chińska Republika Ludowa i Federacja Rosyjska zawiązują sojusz. Przywódcy państw - Xao Ming oraz Wiktor Renzow - postanawiają się postawić Stanom Zjednoczonym i wywołać wybuch III Wojny Światowej. Doprowadza do tego Salomon, brat prezydenta Rosji, który atakuje rosyjską bazę w Archangielsku pod przebraniem amerykańskiego żołnierza. Tym samym Stany Zjednoczone zostają oskarżone o atak na Rosję, co powoduje interwencję ich wojsk na terenie Ameryki. NATO zbiera się, by omówić aktualny problem. Na zebraniu pojawia się też generał Józef Malikowski, który sugeruje atak drużyny W.O.R.M.S. na bazę Salomona. NATO niechętnie się zgadza. Gdy już generałowi udaje się ustalić położenie Salomona, wysyła W.O.R.M.S. do Sao Paulo. Tam podczas walki ginie Soczek, a reszta wycofuje się nie wiedząc, że właśnie popełniają błąd, pozwalając Salomonowi dalej działać. Dlatego postanawiają sprowadzić starych znajomych - Ziomaletta i Frosta, którzy służyli w amerykańskim oddziale Delta Force. Po wprowadzeniu w sytuację Ziomaletto proponuje tymczasową zmianę kryjówki, by nie narażać generała na niespodziewane ataki. Zabiera ich do bloku w Los Angeles, gdzie wcześniej bazę miał Team Orion z serialu Worms Feminist. Na miejscu W.O.R.M.S. bardziej wyjaśnia sytuację: Salomon zaszył się gdzieś w nieznanym miejscu, którego lokalizację podzielił na 7 wskazówek i rozdał je 7 parom powierniczek (w wypadku jednej z par powiernikowi) i dowódców tzw. Antoidów - humanoidalnych robotów powracających do życia dopóki nie zginą ich właściciele (bo nie będzie miał kto ich przywrócić). Pary prezentują się następująco: * Barry i Magdalena (Białe Antoidy) * Adam i Diana (Czerwone Antoidy) * Karolina i Dora (Fioletowe Antoidy) * David i Dorota (Czarne Antoidy) * Marcin i Jennifer (Niebieskie Antoidy) * Owen i Martha (Zielone Antoidy) * John i Karol (Brązowe Antoidy) Postanawiają na początek zająć się Adamem i Dianą, lecz najpierw zmieniają strój na jednolity. Po minucie walki udaje się im pokonać Czerwone Antoidy. Następnego dnia atakują Johna i Karola. Pierwszy ginie przez podłożenie dużej ilości dynamitów. Karol ucieka z bazy, lecz Ziomaletto zaczyna go gonić. Gdy docierają do Tuluzy, Karol przywołuje Antoidy i Ziomaletto z powodu odniesionych ran ucieka z pola bitwy, wpierw wrzucając jednego z Antoidów do wody. W tym samym czasie Dorota - jedna powierniczek będąca sataniską - podczas czarnej mszy przywraca do życia Aguire'a. Ten po dość długiej walce z oddziałem Doroty rusza do dawnej bazy, by zemścić się na W.O.R.M.S., co czyni następnego dnia, atakując ich kryjówkę w Los Angeles. Przegrywa jednak z nimi i jest zmuszony do odwrotu. Nie daje jednak za wygraną, gdyż postanawia stworzyć elitarną grupę punków zwaną Symfonią Szatana. Tymczasem Karolina, która jest szpiegiem na usługach W.O.R.M.S., zostaje schwytana za próbę ucieczki z bazy i wykradnięcie wskazówki Dorze. Zostaje uwięziona w bazie Zielonych Antoidów, gdzie właśnie zmierza W.O.R.M.S. Następnego rana wywiązuje się walka, w której ginie Owen. Karolina dołącza do W.O.R.M.S. i poznaje Frosta oraz Ziomaletta, który (już w kryjówce) przypomina jej ostatnie wydarzenia. Nagle Ray'a i Frosta coś wyrzuca w powietrze, a Wormsegę, Piotrka, Ziomaletta i Karolinę atakują Chińczycy. Jednakże W.O.R.M.S. odpiera atak, a Wormsega i Piotrek postanawiają poszukać zaginionych członków drużyny. Ray i Frost trafiają do bazy Białych Antoidów, skąd szybko udaje im się uciec. Trafiają do Rosji, gdzie później dzwonią do Wormsegi po wsparcie. Ten przybywa razem z Piotrkiem i razem cała czwórka pokonuje 12-osobowy oddział żołnierzy rosyjskich. Tymczasem Ziomaletta i Karolina, walcząc z Niebieskimi Antoidami, zabijają Marcina. Jennifer udaje się uciec aż do Lyonu, lecz i tam dopadają ją Ziomaletto z Karoliną. Ta ostatnia zabija byłą koleżankę, lecz zapomina wziąć od niej wskazówkę, gdyż Ziomaletta rozprasza widok Aguire'a. Punkowi udaje się przegonić intruzów i podbudowany sukcesem, atakuje Białe Antoidy. Jednak gdy jeden z jego dwóch oddziałów Symfonii zostaje wyeliminowany przez cyborgi Barry'ego, postanawia uciec do bazy. Tam ginie z ręki całego oddziału W.O.R.M.S., które przy okazji przejmuje wskazówkę wcześniej należącą do Jennifer. Żeby doprowadzić do końca sojuszu Chin z Rosją (sojusz obowiązuje tylko aktualnych prezydentów tych krajów), W.O.R.M.S. zabija Xao Minga. Tej samej nocy, podczas pełnienia warty, Ziomaletto wyznaje Karolinie miłość. Wbrew jego obawom, Karolina odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Następnej nocy drużyna załatwia ostatecznie Karola i nowego dowódcę Brązowych Androidów - Jasona. Kolejnej nocy, po wyczerpującej walce, pokonują obydwie fale Białych Androidów i zabijają Barry'ego oraz Magdalenę, przejmując od tej drugiej - czwartą już - wskazówkę. Jeszcze tego samego dnia podczas swoich rozmyślań nad obecną sytuacją, Ziomaletto, zaintrygowany dziwnymi dźwiękami, postanawia sprawdzić ich źródło... Odcinki Drugi sezon składa się z 20 odcinków, trwających łącznie 143:03 minuty - jest to jak dotąd najdłuższy sezon ze wszystkich. Średnia długość odcinka wynosi 7:15 minut. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Karoliny (Chojnowska) zostaje ujawnione dopiero w piątym sezonie zwanym Hands of the Devil. * Imię prezydenta Chin - Xao Ming - jest nieświadomym nawiązaniem do serialu WORMS CRIMINAL autorstwa PostVavy2. Imię i nazwisko prezydenta Rosji (Wiktor Renzow) świadomie już nawiązuje do jednej z postaci niezależnych z gier Call of Duty: World At War oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jest to też błąd autora, gdyż postać w grze miała na nazwisko Reznow. * Jest to jedyny sezon W.O.R.M.S., gdzie główny antagonista nie ginie w finałowej bitwie, ani nawet w trakcie samego sezonu. Za finałową walkę uznano starcie z Białymi Antoidami. * Jest to najdłuższy sezon jakiejkolwiek serii Ziomaletta - do tej pory twórca nie zdecydował się na stworzenie równie długiej serii czy nawet pobicie swojego rekordu. * Podtytuł sezonu został zapożyczony od płyty "Endgame" zespołu Megadeth. Kategoria:W.O.R.M.S. Kategoria:Przeróbki